


Trubbish's day out

by Dafaquisdisshit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, not great but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafaquisdisshit/pseuds/Dafaquisdisshit
Summary: I wrote this for my friend for her birthday, it's not good but her actual present it taking a lot longer than I thought it would.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Trubbish's day out

**Author's Note:**

> Ily liz happy birht

The grass crunched softly under Trubbish’s feet. She walked alone through a forest. Caterpie inched up tree trunks. Kakuna hung from the canopy. Senerette and Zigzagoon raced about the forest floor. The occasional Butterfree and Beedrill would buzz by, pursued by Pigeott. It was lively, but not what she was looking for.  
She continued past the the Rattata being eaten by an Ekans without much of a thought. The forest spat her out into a field, full of beautiful flowers and happy pokemon. She quietly took stock of what was playing about, but still it wasn’t what she was looking for. Bellossom, Hoppip and Beautifly enjoying the wonderful sunny day.

Trubbish picked up a few of the flowers that hadn’t been crushed yet. Only for a Sunflora to pop it’s head out. She gasped and fell back, her flowers hitting the ground. The Sunflora stared at her for a short while before slowly disappearing back into the flowers, never breaking eye contact.  
Trubbish brushed herself off and, while mildly shaken, continued on her way. The weather was very nice, warm, but not hot. It wasn’t humid at all and the sun was periodically obscured by big, fluffy clouds. If she stopped, she would have seen funny shapes in the clouds. But she couldn’t stop, she was on a mission. It wasn’t life or death or anything like that, but it was important to her.

As Trubbish came upon a river, she spotted a little wagon. It was shiny and silver. It looked very familiar. Then she heard the sound of a very distressed Magikarp. Hurrying down the river bank, she saw what she had been searching for. Her friends! A Magikarp had been pulled from the river and was being poked with a stick by a very apathetic Snubbull.

Trubbish raced to her friends and wrestled the stick from the Snubbull. Her friend made a disgruntled noise and hugged the Trubbish. Together, they loaded the Magikarp into the little wagon filled with water.  
Now a trio, the little party made their way towards the city. They were still short three friends, but they were further away. At least they thought so, because their friend Shuppet came from nowhere like she hadn’t been missing for six months. But she was there now so they supposed that it was okay.

By the time they got to the city, the sun had gone down. Snubbull was out of shape and out of breath. She was in a sour mood now, after all the walking and demanded that they stop for the night. Trubbish thought for a moment before leading them to a dumpster. They emptied it out and slept the night away in stinky peace.  
Once morning came, Trubbish woke up to Snubbull and Shuppet carrying a bunch of berries to their dumpster. Each of them got a berry for breakfast. 

“Where did you find these?” Trubbish asked.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to.” Snubbull said around the food in her mouth. They ate in silence after that. Once they had finished, they made sure Magikarp was alive before setting out again. They found a regional map down by the docks. If they took the farrie, they could get to the city their friends were in and in just a day!

They quietly snuck aboard the ship and secured their own room by stealing a key from someone. Each of them got comfy in bed, except Magikarp, who was still in his wagon. Snubbull refused to let Shuppet or Trubbish have the remote. She insisted on watching youtube documentaries about lolcows. Her friends were left mildly disturbed by what they witnessed.

When merciful sleep finally took them, they all rested easy. Come morning, they slipped off the boat into the big city. It didn’t take them long to find their friends Beldum and Munna. Now all together, they celebrated.


End file.
